Male impotence is a common medical problem. It has many roots, both physical and psychological, but its effect can be devastating for the individual and very resistant to any direct "cure." Since it is the symptom, impotence, rather than the cause which is the focus of concern for the majority of sufferers, an immediate method for overcoming said impotence is highly desirable. Several such methods are now in use. One is the use of relatively stiff flexible rods surgically implanted in the penis. Another method is the implantation of slim tubular balloons in the penis rather than rods. These balloons may be inflated with fluid from a reservoir when an erection is desired.
One common method involves the use of a vacuum pump which reduces atmospheric pressure in a tube placed over the penis. This reduced pressure induces the penis to fill with blood and become erect. A constriction device such as a rubber band is then temporarily placed at the base of the penis restricting outflow of blood from the penis and the erection is thus maintained. This system is not very different from nature's normal method of producing an erection, in which blood is restricted from flowing away from the penis and it becomes distended by inflow exceeding outflow. Of course, because of the tourniquet effect of a restriction placed on the penis, it should not be left in place for too long. In practice, 20 to 25 minute applications have proven to be safe. As this is longer than natural erections can be maintained by most men, the system is satisfactory in principal.
In practice, however, there are a number of problems involved. It takes several minutes to prepare the equipment and to apply the air sealant/lubricant to the penile area and to the relevant parts of the equipment. Inflation of the penis to the proper size and hardness may then require several more minutes. After this, a constricting band must be applied at the proper tension to maintain the erection without excessive tourniquet force which might damage tissue.
The overall effect of this "time-out" is obviously quite undesirable since it affects spontaneity. It may be considered worthwhile by those who prefer the more natural feel of an erection obtained by this method over the rod-stiffening of an otherwise flaccid penis.
Known prior art patents generally comprise a hand operated vacuum pump, a vacuum limiting valve and an erection tube which has one open end and a port at the other end for connecting to the vacuum pump. There may also be a provision for mounting and releasing a constricting band. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,498--Osbon, is a good representative of these patents in that it clearly illustrates all the foregoing components.
The Osbon Patent includes a hand-grip powered vacuum pump which draws air through a hose from an erection tube placed over the penis. This erection tube is approximately 2" in diameter, 81/2" long and is closed at the rear. When the open end is placed over the penis with lubricant/sealant applied to that end where it contacts the body at the root of the penis, a sufficient seal is formed to allow a partial vacuum to be drawn inside said erection tube. Pumping the hand-vacuum device draws air from said tube through a connecting hose down to a reduced pressure preset by a vacuum-controlling valve present between the vacuum pump and the erection tube. Once the desired level of vacuum has been reached, air is automatically admitted through the valve to maintain a desired level of pressure even though the vacuum pump is still being operated.
Continuous hand pumping and vacuum control is necessary because the seal between the open end of the tube and the man's body is not efficient and also because too low a vacuum must be avoided to prevent possible tissue damage.
After sufficient time has elapsed for blood to be drawn into the penis to the extent desired for the erection, the constricting band is applied. This may consist of one or more relatively wide rubber bands which have been lubricated and placed over the erection tube very near its open end. To apply, the bands are slid off over the end of the tube and immediately constrict around the base of the penis. Another constricting device sometimes used is an elastic band similar to a "tie-wrap" which may be further tightened after application.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,718,411--Stewart, 5,020,522--Stewart, and 5,095,895--Walsh, each comprise the elements listed above but differ in that the erection tubes of these patents are open at both ends. The rear opening forms a seal with the hand operated vacuum producing unit during operation. In all three of these patents the vacuum producing unit is hand operated or manual with the operating strokes collinear with the erection tube centerline. There is no provision for locking the erection tube to the vacuum unit. Therefore, they must be manually held together until sufficient vacuum is built up by the hand pump to ensure a continued seal.
An object of the present invention is to provide an erection device which is easy to use and which will decrease the time spent in achieving the desired result.
Another object of the invention is to provide a relatively large volume vacuum pump in order to reduce dependency on the body-to-erection tube seal.
Yet another object is to provide an electrically powered vacuum pump so that hand pumping is not required and two hands may be employed in proper placement of the restricting band.
Another object of the invention is to reduce the need for lubricant sealer and thus to reduce the messiness of the procedure.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sensitive, reliable and non-stepped adjustable vacuum limiting function which may be preset and locked into its final adjustment.
Yet another object of the invention is to reduce the number of pads of the apparatus.
Another object is to provide parts that are easy to clean.
Another object of the invention is to produce a device comprising two cylindrical units of approximately equal size and shape so that they may be efficiently packed and/or stored in a minimum space.